onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-26575165-20190105164858
San-uchiwa "Sauf que la Belgique n'est pas obligé de combattre contrairement au SHichubikai…" C est sûre que si on rentre dans les détails ou si on cherche la comparaison parfaite ça ne marche pas. Restons sur one piece et je vais t expliquer pourquoi : Les 7 corsaires sont d anciens pirates qd le pacte est rompu, ils sont des ennemis du GM et pas des moindres tandis que la France n attaquerais jamais la Belgique pour ça. Sachant surtout qu il faudrait divisé la Belgique en 7 États. On l a vu vu et revu, les corsaires ne sont pas unis, chacun fait a sa sauce, certains se baladent etc Ce qui veut dire que dans one piece, les 7 corsaires sont dans une position très large de minorité. Concrètement ça veut dire qu ils ont pas le choix et ont l a bien vu avec Jinbei a impel down, tt les corsaires qui ont répondu présent sauf Teach ayant en tête un plan bien définit. Du coup oui, les corsaires sont obligés de répondre présent. Le pourquoi on les obligent j y ai déjà répondu : efficacité, minimiser les pertes. Votre problème c est surtout que c est bien sympas de mettre en avant les 7 corsaires, le truc c est qu ils ont servit quasiment a rien tous, d autant que 2 d entre eux étaient ds l autre camp et Teach. Bref jvois pas pourquoi vous les considérez important quand en fait leur apport a été loin d être énormissime ^^ "Je comprend parfaitement ton point de vue pour les rare fois puisqu'il s'agit d'un point de vue juste, en gros si le GM il a dans ces rang les SC pourquoi pas les appeler en renforts mais depuis le début du manga on nous explique que les Shichibukai font l'équilibre pour contre les Yonku alors c'est pas une hypothese ni un point de vue c'est la pure réalité cesse de toujours nier les évidence en te basant sur des spéculation qui sont pour toi bien plus logique que les faits du manga" Justement on nous explique rien Uchiha, on nous dit seulement que : 3 pouvoirs forment l'équilibre, on n en sait pas plus. Chacun peut avoir son interprétation. Un calcul ? Ça peut pas marcher ou alors il faut que tu prennes en compte ce que j ai dis plus haut à savoir : séparé (diviser) la force des corsaires par 7, les corsaires n est pas une force que l on peut compter dans son ensemble. Ajoute a cela la non implication a 100% mais disons a 50% de l ensemble corsaire. C est pas finis.. En cas d alliance entre 2 empereurs, le risque que certains d entre eux changent de camp ou s en vont (ça été le cas pr Mihawk qd Shanks s est pointé / Jinbei pr BB). Tu crois toujours que l équilibre c est yonkous = QG Marine + 7 corsaires ? Ou que 2 yonkous > QG Marine + 7 corsaires ? Moi de plus en plus je pense a un équilibre subjectif, c est a dire que qd 1 yonkous meurt le sang coule (BB), qd 1 corsaire tombe (dofla, croco..) cela a des répercussions négatives aussi etc "Tu changes encore ta position, ce que je viens de comprendre c'est que les SC sont la pour contrer n'importe quel menace meme si il s'agit d'une alliance entre tout les Yonku ? c'est bien ce que tu dis et moi je me base sur la légende de la marine une personne qui a largement dépassé tout les amiraux ( tes protégé ) jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il dit qu'une alliance entre seulement 2 Yonku peut causer la perte de ce monde ^^, non mais mec revois tout les paroles des marines les plus gradé ils ont tous du respect pour la puissance des Yonku" Non Garp ne dit pas que cela causera la perte du monde mais : "s il venait a s associer a nouveau, ce serait une catastrophe sans précédent, un désastre qui défie tout entendement" Tu m étonnes ! Les pertes de la Marine seraient a multiplié, les risques extérieur pareil, l alliance des corsaires mis encore plus a mal. Je te rappel aussi que pour moi Kaidou n est peut etre pas un empereur comme les autres (sa présentation d immortel). Tout ça fait que oui si confrontation il y a, c est un désastre. Kaidou n est pas forcément plus fort que Shanks mais il est largement plus problématique dans le sens s il est immortel... "Je te repose la meme question, est ce que durant l'ère de roger y avait les Yonku ? et avec toute leur alliance que nous voyons a ce jour ?" Peut être, on en sait rien donc.. Moi j aurais tendance a dire que oui, un empereur c est un pirate très fort , influent. En quoi les pirates du passé ne seraient pas l'équivalent des pirates actuels, surtout qd on sait que c était le temps : Roger-Shiki-BB.. À l inverse rien ne dit que les corsaires existaient a cet epoque, c est même le contraire. Dans le scan 00 on voit Mihawk, doflamingo,.. simple pirates. Moi j emets l hypothèse qu a l époque il n y avait pas d alliance GM-7 corsaires, le monde était très turbulent, perturbé comme on peut le voir et la Marine s en ait sortit. Cependant Sengoku ou Kong ou autres aurait pu avoir l idée de rendre le monde de manière totalement stable via un pacte avec les 7 corsaires (pr effectivement annuler toutes perturbations provoqués par les yonkous). Bref c est une hypothèse bien sûre mais je trouve que ça tient la route ^^ "TU me parles de Shikki, je rappel que a cette époque les plus puissant marine poursuivait toute les plus grande pointure du NM, et c'est plus le cas depuis le début du mangas" L'époque est différente, la situation est beaucoup plus stable avec les 7 corsaires dans leurs camps. Mais surtout dans le scan 00, Shiki a de très mauvaises intentions, il veut dominer le monde et Roger lui, peut potentiellement utiliser toutes les armes antiques. C est une situation explosive, le parallèle rencontre Shanks-BB c est du pipi de chat a côté.. L un des 5 doyens en rajoute même une couche : "Shanks n a pas vocation a changé le monde". Puis BB n est pas connu pr avoir été une grande menace du GM, c est au pied du mur (Ace capturé) qu'il agit contre eux mais durant des années, il aura naviguer avec pour but d être un père de famille libre. "Change pas le sujet, tu as dis noir sur blanc que les Shichibukai c'était comme des pions qui allaient faire face contre le premier danger en étant des sacrifices pour le GM et en étonnant le premier bouclier du GM alors que c'est totalement faux , hors aucun des Shichibukai meme les plus faible ne s'est fait battre durant cette guerre, contrairement a la marine il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, alors Non les SC étaient dans une promenade contrairement a la marine" Ben je confirme, c est des pions qui sont très utiles. C est parce que les shishibukais n'ont jamais été vraiment ciblé par BB, ses alliés et les commandants + le fait de s amuser avec des nazes c est sûre qu ils risquent rien (dofla et atmos, Hancock et lambdas) ou de ne pas se donner a fond (dofla, Mihawk) ou de reporter etc "1 qu'il soit meme le fils de IM sama il reste un Shichibukai 2 il a battu plusieurs allié de BB, peut etre la moitié si je me souviens bien" Il a détruit 16 équipages des 47 (ou 44) équipages alliés. Encore une fois c est une belle performance mais : 1- weeble est comparé a BB jeune....! 2- Si les 16 sont du même niveau ou presque de celui de Ao, c est a dire les 16 plus nazes c est pas top. 3- weeble comparé a un BB jeune, heureusement qu il peut en lui vs 1 équipage le décimer et ensuite passer a un autre etc Pour moi du moment que weeble est comparé a un BB jeune, c est un corsaire bien plus fort que la moyenne corsaire. Mais en soit, Moria en aurait fait autant pr moi : Moria Vs Ao et son équipage, victoire Moria. Ou alors prenons Hancock, doflamingo etc Jte le dis, Ao est complètement insignifiant, durant la guerre il a servit a quedal et je crois qu il vaut quedal. "Je corrige, un Yonku peut pas battre tout le GM si j'ai parler juste de la marine je compte biensur Sengoku et Garp qui sont pour moi du level capable de rivaliser contre un Amiral, sans ces deux la un Yonku et ces allié est tout a fait capable de battre la marine sans l'aide des SC et sans l'aide des deux légendes que j'ai cité" Aah d'accord mais bon je ne partage pas du tout cette vision, désolé :$ "1 Si les amiraux étaient pas a fond c'est uniquement parce que l'équipage de BB était assez puissant pour les contrer, Akainu le chien enragé il était pas a fond ?" Ben c est un avis, moi jpense que s ils étaient pas a fond, c est parce que le but était de vaincre l adversaire a petit feu : stratégie mais aussi parce que ce n est pas nécessaire pr eux. Akainu est celui qui c est le plus impliqué mais de la a dire qu il était a fond je crois pas, s il était a fond MF aurait été un volcan, aurait ressemblé a punk hasard. A fond en terme d exploitation, oui et non, au début akainu mains dans les poches / akainu vénère. Mais en terme de puissance, au vu de punk hazard j en doute. Et en plus ils ne le pouvaient pas a moins qu'Oda aurait été pret a faire qu'un amiral a fond tue des milliers de marines de son camps. "Kizaru qui voulait la tete de BB mais neutralisé par Marco n'était pas a fond, oh peut etre que tu veux me dire que Kizaru n'était pas a fond dans son attaque contré facilement par Marco alors qu'il sait qu'en face de lui il s'agit de l'homme le plus fort du monde" Et en quoi il serait a fond ? Personne ne le sait sauf Oda. Marco est le type idéal pour contrer une attaque de kizaru a distance, la facilité c est son fdd, vista qui serait au même niveau que Marco, n aurait pas pu en faire autant. "2 tu l'admet sans le savoir que les Shichibukai sont d'une grande aide en disant qu'ils étaient meme pas a fond contrairement a la marine prouvé dans le manga, meme leur chien robot Kuma n'était pas a fond XD" Ben l idée est bonne mais le résultat réel c est qu ils sont d une grande aide mais pas indispensable car oui ils ne coopèrent pas pleinement (pas a fond), ne sont pas alliés. "3 Avec tout mon respect, ton avis perd toute logique quand il s'agit des amiraux, je te l'ai prouvé des vingtaine de fois par des preuves et images du manga, quand il s'agit de mettre en valeur les amiraux tu nie meme les paroles du l'auteur lui meme celui qui a crée OP XD par excuse comme quoi ce sont juste des SBS ect" Pas du tout, on interprète différemment des choses selon nos convictions, notre vision. Par exemple toi et d autres minimiser les choses suivantes : - BB sait qu il va mourir en allant a MF avec tout ses alliés (et ne se doutant pas que Sqardo le blessera gravement) - Kizaru > Aokiji - Jinbei (via Oda donc) qui dit que Aokiji et Akainu était aussi puissant, résultat au bout de 10 jours - scan 00, Sengoku dit a Garp qu il va s occuper de Shiki et Garp qui va s occuper de Roger sachant que chez Roger on a Rayleight aussi. Tu vas me dire que c est le passé, les amiraux actuels n ont rien a voir avec la nouvelle génération ? C est pr ça qu on apprends par Oda récemment que Akainu aurait mis fin a one piece en 2 ans pendant que BM galère, que kaido s allie avec les samouraïs, produit des smiles et que tous veulent le one piece ou presque (donc des ennemis). Et que ce même gars a la plus puissante attaque de one piece. - Kizaru qui se propose d allez a la rencontre kaido-BM (sachant que BM va pas se déplacer seule et que kaido est a wano avec les samouraïs). - les amiraux = 1 des 3 pouvoirs qui forment l équilibre, on a l image très nette. Et ce n est pas QG = 1 pouvoir (avec une image du QG), 1 second est une entité d un des 3 pouvoirs. Ça parle beaucoups.. - Fujitora qui se lance comme objectif (peut être solo) d abolir les corsaires - scan 808, un des 5 doyens dit (p13) : "l'équilibre du monde ne peut pas être maintenu pour toujours. Il semble qu une grande purge doit nécessaire". Donc c est ce que jvous dit, rien n est indispensable pour la survie du GM et sa plus grande puissance militaire, la Marine. Autrement dit, les Amiraux. - "La fin du monde soit disant" (incident BM-Kaido) est qualifié par l un des doyens je cite : "ces vagues de perturbations". Sanjuanwolf2 "Green c'est simplement parce que t'es le genre de personne que t'as besoin qu'on te dise que Barbe Blanche est supérieur à Akainu pour que tu l'acceptes... Ça signifie que tu auras beau lire l'œuvre pendant des années... T'es assez borné... Difficile de compréhension... Et tu te justifies derrière des choses bêtes..." Ou alors mon sens de l'analyse est meilleur et on verra bien qui a raison au fil du manga ;) "<>... POUvoir quoi ? Politique ? Économique ? Sociale ?" Pouvoir Militaire car c'est 3 forces qui stabilisent le monde. Et aussi politique. Le truc c'est que la politique c'est de la dissuasion militaire. Autrement dit, les 3 pouvoirs sont avant tout la désignation de pouvoirs militaires (d'autant que difficile de parlementer avec kaido, BM..) "Dire que je ne détiens pas la vérité c'est indéniable que c'est le cas... Mort de rire... T'es pas différent... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le comprends pas mieux et que je ne peux te l'expliquer... Ça en est une autre..." Ton explication peut être totalement fausse et la mienne vrai. Donc personne ne détient de vérité et tu n'as rien a m'expliquer. Tu as a me convaincre. Ceci dit ça va être difficile car a ce stade j'ai tellement d'éléments qui vont dans mon sens + certaines convictions personnelles (comme amiraux pas a fond etc), que du coup je ne suis pas convaincu par tout ce que j'ai pu lire (car j'y trouve une réponse rationnelle appuyé du manga a chaque fois). "Ce que tu t'en têtes à faire... C'est de la bêtise parce que ce sont des choses relativement simples claires sur lesquels toi tu discutes. <>... Ce que tu as vu dans le film t'a encore plus édifié... Mais tu insistes pour raconter autre chose Jusqu'à en être convaincu..." Justement elles ont jamais été claires : 1- Les corsaires ne se sont jamais battus a fond a MF 2- Les corsaires étaient presque tous divisés a MF (2 ds le camp adverse, 1 qui viendra profiter / les 4 présents) 3- Akainu Vs Aokiji = combat a fond EN INTENSITÉ # Akainu Vs BB 4- BB est venu avec tout ses alliés en plus de son équipage. Alliés ne veut pas dire qu'ils font parti de l'équipage de BB, c'est une force supplémentaire que tout les yonkous n'ont pas et qui en termes d'hommes est vraiment une sacré aide (oui parce que si on les comptes ils sont 30 fois plus nombreux que l'équipage BB seul). Tout ça pourquoi ? parce que BB était un père d'une très grande famille, c'était son rêve et il l'a réalisé, beaucoups se sont joins a lui, y'a que lui pour avoir autant de capitaines alliés. On est bien là dans une situation exeptionnelle, ce n'est pas un yonkou et son équipage Vs QG Marine + corsaires en grande partie en mode touristes Les rapports ont été complètement floutés : des passes d'armes avec des amiraux qui regardent ailleurs et j'en passe des plus belles. La phrase de Garp c'est QG avec corsaires contrebalançent LES yonkous. Et quand on dit yonkous on inclus leurs équipage comme qd on dit QG on inclut les vices amiraux. L'illustration nous montre une belle image avec la tête des 4 empereurs et une carte du monde, on est pas du tout sur une affirmation QG + 7 corsaires = Yonkou ou yonkouS. Et de toute manière comme je l'ai dit a Uchiha, Marineford est carrément un mauvais exemple avec les corsaires divisés, en mode touristes. "Mort de rire donc l'équilibre peut être commercial ici ?! Comme Oda n'a pas précisé... Donc il prend la peine de détailler cela... Toi tu passes à côté pour nous troller que l'équilibre peut être autre que la puissance... Alors que tout va dans ce sens... Ça a été dit et redit à travers tellement d'indices..." J'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dis que chacun son interprêtation sur le rapport militaire, si c'est un rapport stricte mathématiques, si c'est plus subjectif tout en étant question de forces militaire. "Dans le mangas, t'es sûr que l'on ne donne pas l'information sur la création du système de Shichibukai ?! T'es bien sûr de toi ? Merde j'aurai toujours vu... Si on se fit à un film ? Quand le mangas est déjà assez clair dessus ?! S'il te plaît regarde le discours de Doflamingo quand il parle à Tsuru... En fait même pas besoin d'aller jusque là..." C'est une évidence que l'ordre des 7 corsaires a été créé pour rendre le monde plus stable et donc pour le rendre plus stable face aux empereurs. Ce que je dis c'est que dans le manga on ne dit nulle part que c'est pour arrêter 1 seul empereur. Quant aux film, le film auquel on peut le plus se référer est davantage l'épisode 00 one piece car une partie (celle de roger-shiki-garp-sengoku) existe en scan, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'autre. Mais soit.. même si on s'y fie il a jamais été question de parer 1 seul empereur et son équipage. "Tu veux que je te montre aussi la partie qui mentionne que Kaidou a attaqué la marine seule ? Qu'il a détruit nombreux de leurs bateaux prisons ? Anh tu vas me dire qu'il est <>... Il peut se le permettre ?!" Je répète mon avis concernant kaidou : 1 empereur plus problématique que n'importe lequel du fait d'une possible immortalité. Par ailleurs, il a été dit qu'il est le seul a avoir affronté la Marine et les empereurs a la fois (du moins c'était dans une version scantrad anglaise traduise par des japonais qui a été radié depuis). "Barbe Blanche qui était plus fort que lui n'aurait pas pu le faire ?!" Qui a dit que son titre d'homme le plus fort du monde s'appliquait a MF ? et si c'était un titre obtenu un titre obtenu a l'époque de Roger ? Qui a dit que kaidou était moins fort que BB MF ? Kaidou n'est t-il pas une créature, cela s'applique a lui ? etc etc la liste est longue ! En plus la force ne veux rien dire, si kaidou est immortel il est bien plus problématique que Barbe blanche de MF. A ce propos nulle part on nous évoque une possible intervention des corsaires dans ses nombreuses captures sur des navires prisons marines... "Tu sais ce qu'on appelle influence ? La marine est implantée partout... Mais la puissance qu'elle détient ne lui permet pas d'attaquer les Yonkou... Encore moins chez eux... Chose qui a changé après les 02 ans d'ellipse... C'est cela que Akainu a ou veut gommer en ayant augmenter la puissance de ses troupes... Nous voyons actuellement de simples marins utilisés le Haki. Chose avant qui nous était seulement à un certain niveau dans leur organisation... Vegapunk a créé quelque chose de nouveau enlevant les Shichibukai... Ils ont gagné quelques Vice-amiraux qui auraient pu devenir amiraux... Ceci c'est la puissance de la marine 02 ans après..." La Marine a effectivement évolué et l'exemple du haki maîtriser par des tiers est bon. Maintenant regarde du côté pirate c'est pareil, bellamy maîtrise le haki et d'autres pas vraiment fort style rebecca. Kaidou s'est toujours renforcé avec les smiles, les traffics d'armes avec l'appui de wano. Je suis pas d'accord avec toi, la Marine de sengoku le pouvait mais ils avaient gros a perdre. La Marine d'akainu peut remplacer les 7 corsaires voire surpasser l'ordre par la technologie. Résultat, c'est la technologie, les sciences (smiles, gaz ceasar), les armes qui sont à l'origine de la supériorité de la Marine et des pirates actuels comparé a l'époque de la guerre de Marineford. "Garp a longtemps poursuivi les Yonkou... Il n'a jamais attrapé personne... Par le passé, on nous a appris qu'il a fait des choses énormes..." Nan mais là désolé t'es dans la pure imagination, on peut pas parler de chose comme ça qu'on a pas vu du tout. Par exemple si ça se trouve il a mis plusieurs membres de l'équipage BN impel down en prison comme sanjuanwolf. Mais il y a des détails à ne pas minimiser : Il a dissous un équipage... Ni Big Mom ni Kaidou n'avait la puissance d'un Yonkou déjà... Je te l'ai dis, ton avis personnelle, tes affirmations personnelles ne m'interessent pas .. les capturer est une tâche très compliqué, l'empereur est pas seul, il est avec son second et un équipage. La seule image qu'on est vu jusqu'à maintenant c'est une rencontre SHiki + Roger, on peut pas dire que c'est une simple affaire. "Mais contrairement aux rocks... Il n'a jamais pu les capturer seul encore moins dissoudre leurs flottes...." Je te le répète, je ne crois au voyant avec leur boule de cristale. "T'as vu l'emplacement de Marie-geoise par rapport au 01 er QG ? C'est quoi cette excuse bidon là ? Protéger Marie-geoise, protéger impel dowwn etc...? Mais que racontes-tu mec ?" Ouais et si tu regardes bien pr atteindre Marie Joa, impel down il faut passer par le QG Akainu qui est juste en dessous qu'est ce que je raconte ? t'es sérieux ? Tu crois que la Marine peut se permettre de rester les bras croisés si Marie Joa se fait attaquer ? "Mort de rire on a vu le but des révolutionnaires... Ce n'est pas la marine qu'il cherche à faire tomber..." euuuh... les révos sont contre le GM, supérieur hiérarchique de la Marine rien que ça, la Marine est aux ordres des Dragons célestes rien que ça aussi. Donc la Marine doit forcément allez les protéger. Mec tu suit vraiment le manga ? observe avec tes yeux au lieu de dire n'importe quoi : dans les derniers chapitres ont a une tonne d'effectifs marines pour protéger Marie Joa durant la rêverie. "Et pour plus de précisions... La marine après la guerre de Marineford... Aucun ennemi n'en a profité pourtant elle était plus qu'à découvert... Laisse ce que tu racontes là... Ce n'est en rien ce que le mangas nous montre... Tu comprends que c'est toi qui nous soumets tes idées... Et comme on en a rien à foutre tes propres mots..." Quand bien même il y aurait des profiteurs ! toutes les forces sont réunis au QG de MF qui se trouve a proximité de Marie Joa, d'impel down ! ON PARLAIT DE LA MARINE QUI SE DEPLACE ENTIEREMENT CHEZ UN EMPEREUR, LOIN DE MARIE JOA, SE CASSANT LES DENTS (tartes canons, île samourais, alliés empereur etc), DONC PERSONNE OU PAS ASSEZ DE MONDE PR PROTEGER MARIE JOA ETC ETC En plus c'est faux, kaidou a voulut profiter mais shanks l'a stoppé, heureusement pour lui j'ai envie de dire ^^ (après c'est clair que ça aurait fait très mal a la Marine c'est sûre). "Amiraux pas à fond ?! Tu nous dis bien... L'égal en puissance du seigneur des pirates, l'homme le plus fort... Il bat Akainu étant terriblement blessés, affaiblis ... qui se prend de gros coups essaie de le tuer... Tu me dis que dans ce combat... Il faisait une promenade de santé..." Akainu n'a pas été exploité a 100% par Oda. Au départ BB (coup de sqardo) vs Akainu = égalité voir avantage Amiral mains dans les poches et qui après sera a genoux a cause de sa crise, crise provoqué par akainu. "C'est comme si tu me disais que Jinbei a perdu face à Mihawk parce qu'il n'était pas à fond... Comme il a lutté 05 jours face à Ace... C'était son niveau là-bas... Akainu Aokiji 10 jours... C'était son niveau là-bas... Ils pouvaient même faire 100 ans s'ils voulaient..." Absolument rien a voir, Jinbei ne faisait pas coucou pendant la guerre, n'était pas sur un mât de bateau a regarder que les choses se passent, jinbei n'était pas mains dans les poches avec akainu, Jinbei n'a jamais pris qui que ce soit de haut (comme kizaru), etc etc bref n'importe quoi ce que tu racontes là. "Mais les Yonkou ce n'est pas pour eux... Il faut des conditions pour qu'ils ne soient pas à fond face à ça... Et les conditions on les a tous vu... Coups bas... Des mecs de la justice... Qui n'ont jamais été sûr de remporter la victoire..." pure interprêtations personnelles ^^ a mon tour : La Marine a joué stratégie et collectif, tout en se donnant au minimum car a fond n'était pas nécessaire et surtout pas possible avec la présence des milliers de Marines et une coopération des corsaires relative a 30-40%. "Mort de rire ! Donc la loyauté n'existe pas ?! Aokiji est donc parti pour quelle raison sachant cela ?! Il y a pas de différence entre eux et les pirates qu'ils combattent... Et encore celui en face était loyal lui au moins... ok pour le coup de la loyauté, j'ai pas été assez clair. J'aurais dut dire que c'est l'organisation entière en général : la Marine, qui n'a rien de loyal. Bien que certains solo peuvent etre contre ce principe, ils ne peuvent rien contre ça ou ne pourront pas changer cela (marco pris par kizaru-onigumo / aokiji qui fait son truc solo glace joz et s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde). "Leur plus grande faiblesse... Elle avait l'avantage du territoire, plus le nombre encore... Depuis le début de la guerre... Elle montrait déjà qu'elle était moins forte..." ben du coup t'as rien compris a la guerre de MF car : 1- l'encerclement avec les canons n'a eu aucuns impact réel dans le rapport de force, aucuns commandants touchés, BB indemme et en plus cette situation a été très temporaire. Donc en gros tu veux me faire croire que des canons qui ont tués des lambdas pirates insignifiants est un gros avantage pr la Marine. Mais c'est clairement le truc dernier de la liste important. 2- La Marine avait prévu de se retirer et de laisser avancer les pirates jusqu'a l'enceinte de canons 3- Le nombre pareil, jtai déjà dit que Odz junior encaisse surement 50 fois plus ce qu'a pris BB, dofla l'a pratiquement one shot, donc se servir de la forte résistance de Barbe blanche comme un argument de supériorité par rapport a un amiral, ben non ça marche pas Par rapport a l'avantage à domicile yonkou/QG, notons que : Enceinte de canons <<<<<< un pays entier de samourais (dont des hauts gradés) où se trouve kaido